Scarlet Crusade
by H.Kage09
Summary: All went bad that day. Our destinies set, the dice were cast. My fate was sealed. For Humanities sake, I could not fail JxA 'Prequel to Xana's ReBirth'


**Well, this is a bit of a surprise. I was toying around with this idea all weekend and thought it would be good. I don't have much to say for updates, so I'll just carry on with the story now. No need to explain a week of unimportant stuff. Though, one update: Xana/Yami now has a theme song. My Spirit will Go On by Dragonforce. Without further adieu, I present...The Prequel to Xana's ReBirth: Scarlet Crusade.**

**Scarlet Crusade**

**Prequel to Xana's ReBirth**

**Time: 6:55AM**

**Aelita's POV**

Finally, it was a Saturday, which made the day all the better. Not that I didn't enjoy classes. I loved learning new stuff all the time; Jeremie said it got boring after awhile. I, for the time being, disagree with him. I thought about what we'd learned recently: that I was, in fact, born like any other human. My father was Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko and the Supercomputer which I was held for the better part of 12 years for in. At first, 5 days ago, it terrified me. And now I was even **more** terrified by what had happened the following day: Xana had finally won. He stole the Keys to Lyoko from me, and escaped the Supercomputer. I was also 100 freed from it as well, but so was Xana. If I'd have known what would happen, I wouldn't have….what's the expression…..gotten out of bed that day.

I sighed deeply, tired. I hadn't been able to sleep, for fear of Xana activating a Return to the Past without any of us knowing it. Jeremie would no doubt scold me, if he could muster it. I knew we were **all** exhausted still. And now we didn't know what would happen. We were still waiting for what would happen. Who knew if Xana even needed the towers to attack anymore. It turned out to where I was so terrified the night that Xana won, that I ended up sleeping in Jeremie's room. He didn't mind though, thank goodness.

I jumped as a loud beeping filled my dorm room; my alarm clock signaling that it was 7AM. I forgot I even set it. I slapped the large "snooze" button and turned back over to at least **try** to get some sleep.

"Stupid alarm." I muttered, turning on my side. That was short lived though, as my door slammed open loudly. Once again, I jumped halfway out of my bed. Looking at my door, I saw Odd standing in my door way. The scrawny devil had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Come on, Princess. You're coming to breakfast whether you like it or not. Jeremie said so, 'cause he's going too." Odd said, still grinning.

"Well it's obvious I won't be able to get **back to sleep**, Odd. So I might as well. So please leave my room so I can change." I said grumpily. Though if Jeremie was going to breakfast too, that gave me something to look forward too.

"Uh, sure. I guess I **would **have to leave your room. But hey, it's not 100 necessary, is it?" Odd said, laughing. I simply screeched in anger and threw my alarm clock at him. He ducked and flew out my room, laughing to the point where he would've tripped. I'd have to hit him later for that.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria, Princess!" I vaguely heard him shout, still laughing. I'd have to hit him later. _"I can't believe he said that!" _I thought angrily. I got off my bed and went over to my "closet" to pick out my cloths for the day. I picked my usual outfit consisting of a dark-pink jumper dress and pink hooded sweater.

Throwing the clothes on quickly, I walked out the door and locked it. I slid the key into my pocket and turned down the hall to go to breakfast. I really hoped I wouldn't see Sissi on the way...

**Carthage**

**Time: 7:30AM**

**Xana's POV**

I growled angrily. I had finally gotten the Key's to Lyoko **and **escaped that dang supercomputer. But something was wrong. I left it, and I felt myself growing...weaker. Not in the way that leaving my home would be, but like something was sapping my energy. I doubt I'd have had enough energy to activate a tower. That was **not **a good thing. And I had a feeling I knew exactly what it was. If I'd have had a human body, I'd probably be itchy right now. Something was making me feel like this. And if I didn't figure out what it was soon, I might be in trouble. But, it was inside me, I knew it was. I had acquired a basic human form for myself and was currently pacing back and forth by the Core of Lyoko. I could easily destroy it, but there was no fun at all in that. I already had the final pieces of the puzzle that I would need. All I needed was Aelita. And it was easy enough to get her to Lyoko, just activate a tower. Though that was easier said then done.

"Tch, what is this? It's becoming annoying." I muttered, a Creeper watching me pace. I glanced at it, it's blank "expression" annoying me. Drawing a small dagger, I threw it at it. It growled and ducked before firing back at me. It missed of course. "A feisty one, huh. Well, why don't we change that." I muttered, my hands now glowing with a dull red energy.

I charged at it, but it moved out of the way quicker then it should have been able to. I growled softly in challenge. It started charging its laser and fired three quick shots at me. I dodged at a speed that even Ulrich wouldn't have been able to match, almost as if I disappeared and reappeared in another spot. Again, I charged at it, the energy around my hands forming two short energy blades. I slashed at it twice, but was surprised by what happened. My blades went through it, but didn't damage it.

I jumped up and over it, landing behind it. "Why didn't it do anything...?" I muttered, extending my blades. Something was very, very wrong. It's "avatar image" flickered a few times. A glitch? No, it's never happened before. I charged again, annoyed. But this time I jumped above it before falling down on it, blades first. It flickered again, a small burst of white light emitting from the stab point. But...it never blew up.

"What the hell!? Why won't it die!?" I shouted, now thoroughly pissed off. As I began to charge again, it spluttered slightly and started "cracking". I stopped, finally think it was about to die. But...it didn't. Instead 4 brown tentacles erupted out it's back and flew at me. I jumped up, slashing at the two that came too close to me and landed behind it once again. "What's going on here..." I muttered.

"_I think you might already know whats going on..."_

"What? Who's there!? SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted, looking around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I jumped backwards as another quartet of tentacles shot at me, slashing rapidly. I decided I was done running from this things insanity and sped towards it with all the strength I had to try and stab the hole of light. But, right as I jumped, a single tentacle shot at me, piercing my "stomach".

I gasped softly as I was flung backwards towards a wall. My energy blades were completely gone, and my lifepoints were low. Lower then a single Creeper should've been able to get them to. The outfit I had chosen this body to have was torn in many places, meaning it was corrupted. I had to fix it soon.

But there was another problem; it shouldn't have pierced through me. I wasn't being vain, it shouldn't be able to happen. Nothing could be penetrated in Lyoko, besides Lyoko itself of course. I pushed myself up and gazed at the "Creeper". It was watching me, another quartet of tentacles swinging around behind and above it. I concentrated and the red energy encased my hands again. I saw ready this time. I had to kill it now before anything else happened. I charged again, ignoring the dull "pain" in my lower waist. I jumped above it, slashing anything that came near me with great prejudice. Landing on its back, I prepared to stab it with both blades. But this time it jumped, actually **jumped** and shook me off.

"How the...!?" I yelled as I flipped over, bracing myself for another round. But when I landed upright again, I was shocked. There must've been over one hundred tentacles. "Oh crap..." I muttered, the energy dissolving and reforming a barrier around me. I was "breathing" heavily now. Something must've been put into me when the tentacle pierced me and was draining me of my already drained energy. I had one last chance to stop this thing. After that, well...it was unlikely I would survive it. I glared at it, determined to obliterate it. It had pissed me off. And a pissed off Xana was not a good thing.

I charged one last time, my energy blades as long as I could get them and the barrier at full. I started slashing rapidly, building up energy and friction. It seemed like an infinite amount of the damn tentacles, but I was faster. Though feeling drained, I could still move at very high speeds. But, as always, I got cocky. And it proved to almost be my downfall.

"DIE, DAMN IT, DIE!" I screamed, plunging my blades into the hole. It had the desired effect, but not before a good amount of tentacles pierced into my back and roughly threw me at the Core. I smacked violently into it and fell towards the hole. With what little energy I had left, I looked up and say the creature blow up. My senses faded shortly after and I, for lack of a better term, passed out.

**Cafeteria**

**Time: 7:15AM**

**Aelita's POV**

As I was walking down the stairs, I realized that it had been quite a while since Jeremie had come to breakfast. I smiled softly, knowing how hard it usually was to get him to eat. It was like getting Odd to sit still after he drinks soda. Nearly impossible. when I got to the cafeteria, I peered through the window. _"No Sissi in sight. Yay me."_ I thought to myself, opening the door. I looked over at our usual table and had to do a double take. Jeremie was the only one there. No Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi. I was sure they'd be here by now, especially after the stunt Odd pulled! I noticed that Jeremie had a tray of feed in front of him, but had his head resting on his hands. He looked tired...but something as well...

"You don't look so good, Jeremie." I said, sitting next to him and setting my tray down. I looked at him, and he looked abnormally pale.

"Well, I've felt better. But I'm alright. Just didn't get much sleep the past few nights. I'll be fine..." He said softly. I watched him, and he did indeed look really tired.

"Where are the others. I thought for sure they'd be down here by now..." I asked, picking up the slice of bread and biting into it.

"Well, I know Odd dragged me down here and then went to get Ulrich. Not sure where they are though..." Jeremie said, gazing at his food.

"Hmm, well...Odd must've gone to wake me up before Ulrich. Which reminds me...I still have to hit for that remark..." I muttered to myself, unaware that Jeremie actually heard it.

"What remark was that? And Odd woke you up?" Jeremie asked, turning his head towards me.

"Oh, it was nothing... Though he almost broke my door...again." I said, glowering darkly. I picked up my fork and dove into my eggs, hungry for once. Jeremie still wasn't eating though... "You should probably at least try to eat something, Jeremie. Starving yourself won't help any..."

He just sighed and looked back at his food. I scowled but kept eating. Maybe if I kept eating he would follow suit eventually. After a few minutes of silence, the cafeteria doors slammed open and Odd walked in, almost dragging Ulrich behind him. I glared at Odd when he looked at me and he just grinned and went to grab a tray. Ulrich followed suit, silently grabbing a tray and following Odd over to our table.

"Odd..." I growled, glaring at him.

"Hello Princess. How are you this fine mornin-Whats up with Jer? He looks sick..." Odd said, glancing at the pale boy.

"I'm just tired...I couldn't sleep last night." He said again, just staring at his food. He was looking paler by the second...

"Well, when your done eating, go to sleep." Odd laughed, digging rudely into his own tray of food.

"I would've tried, but it was **you** who woke me up, Odd..." Jeremie muttered, picking up his fork and attempting to spear an egg on it. _"Maybe he's hungry after all" _I thought, smiling. In the end, I ended up finishing my breakfast, Odd was just finishing his third helping, Ulrich had finished his food a few minutes before me, and Jeremie was able to eat about half of his. It was better then nothing.

"Feeling any better, Jeremie?" I asked tapping him on the arm.

"...Not really..." he groaned softly, closing his eyes. But after a few seconds they snapped open "I completely forgot! While I was working last night, I found out something amazing. I can't believe I forgot about it until now...it changes everything."

"What's that?" Ulrich asked, looking at the pale boy with curious eyes. Any news right now **had** to have **something** good in it.

"Come on, I'll show you. It should still be open on my computer." He said, standing up quickly. Even I would've been able to tell him that he stood up too fast, because he then grabbed his head and closed his eyes. "Whoa..."

"Easy there, Jeremie. Who's in a hurry. Besides, we should wait for Yumi..." Ulrich said standing up as well. I also stood up, ready to help him if he was about to fall, which he looked close to doing.

He simply shook his head and said "No. Just call her and tell her to meet us in my dorm. This is way too important..." He opened his eyes and smiled at me, my hand on his shoulder to steady him. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy...stood up to fast, blood rushed to my head..."

"Alright, if you say so..." Ulrich said, unconvinced but he pulled out his cell anyway and started to call Yumi.

"Einstein, you sure you're alright? You look really sick, if you ask me." Odd said, concerned. Jeremie just nodded and shrugged my hand off.

"Come on, we need to hurry..." He said, grabbing his tray and dumping it in the nearby trashcan. We all followed suit, and started to head back to Jeremie's dorm.

"Yumi says she'll be here as soon as possible. So, in other words, about 5 minutes." Ulrich said, pocketing his phone.

Jeremie sighed and pushed open the left door. We walked through, but I glanced at Jeremie without him noticing. His eye's, usually blue, always turned a shade of gray when he was getting sick. And his eyes were indeed gray, unless my vision was playing tricks on me. And it was a good chance that was it, considering how little sleep I got last night.

But then things tarted getting worse. As we were headed up the stairs, I looked behind me and saw that Jeremie was standing still on a stair, clutching the railing.

"Jeremie, whats wrong?" I said, half running back down the stairs towards him. He was looking extremely pale now, his eyes clamped shut. "Jeremie...?" I muttered, hearing Odd and Ulrich coming back down as well.

"I..I'm alright. Just...a lot more...tired then I thought..." He muttered quietly.

"Uh...maybe we should postpone this...Einstein doesn't seem to be in proper shape to explain anything right now..." Odd said, a few steps below us in case Jeremie were to fall and me and Ulrich weren't able to catch him.

"N..no, I'll be fine. Once we get to my room, I can sit and rest while I explain. This is too important..." He said, once again stressing the word "important". _"Maybe to you, but you're sick...you should be in bed..." _I thought sadly. I knew he would be too stubborn to listen to us.

"Jeremie..." I murmured to myself, now afraid of what was wrong with him. I'd seen him sick once before, but never anything like this. It was truly frightening to see him like this. Normally at least I could persuade him to lie down, but he wasn't listening to any of us.

"Come on, I'm fine now. Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine as soon as I can sit down, I promise." Jeremie said, looking me. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me, his eyes were a dark gray, meaning he was getting really ill... But, against all common sense, we continued up the stairs, completely unaware of the situation that was taking place on Lyoko...

**Carthage**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**Xana's POV**

I had finally woken up to find myself in a tower. I should've fallen into the void... My body hurt like hell, and I could hardly move... My eyes snapped open as I heard a soft whisper.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I said weakly, attempting to stand up. What the heck was going on!? First I start to lose power, then some mutant Creeper attacks and almost destroys me, and now I'm hearing things...

"_Or are you...?"_

There it was again. The voice from before, while I was fighting the Creeper. Who was it...!? The pain in my body was growing, I could feel it. A virus, maybe...? I stumbled out of the tower, looking around. I was in the dead center of Carthage. Looking behind me, there was no tower anymore.

"Wha-!? I must be going nuts...if thats even possible..." I muttered.

Oh, but my son, you aren't going insane..." Another voice said from somewhere... I realized it was above me this time and I jerked my head towards the ceiling. I saw who the voice belonged to and gasped.

"YOU!" I yelled and jumped backwards as the person smashed down where I was before. Energy coursed through me once again. I quickly formed my blades. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" I shouted as he charged a burst of smoky energy.

"You thought I was dead, my son? Oh, no no no. I am very much alive..." The man said, another ball of smoke forming to his left, and then his right.

"How are you alive!? You sacrificed your life to save your daughter! I watched you do it!" I shouted at him in both awe and anger.

"Sacrifice!? Ha, I have more power then you will ever know, Xana. I've been waiting all along for you to steal the Keys to Lyoko and escape. Because now I can destroy you once and for all. The power you hold is mine!" He said, the three orbs flying towards me. I knocked them away and stood there, glaring at him.

"Hopper, how the heck did you survive that... There is no way you should be alive right now!" I shouted, knocking away another set of the smoky orbs.

"...heh...hehheh...hehehehehemwahahahaaa!!! You never figured it out, did you, Xana. Well, you will soon enough. For now, I leave you with this parting gift. Let's see how you react to it." He said, disappearing into black smoke. But not before the 6 orbs surrounded me and shot at me. This time, they went straight through my blades and into me. Suddenly, the pain from before erupted to unbearable proportions and I feel to my knees, screaming. It felt like I was being split into two.

"_Finally, I have been freed from you. Your power is mine!"_ The voice in my head said again, and I felt my entire body shudder before it exploded. As my body piece itself back together, the pain subsided instantly but I felt much weaker. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, panting. I looked around, trying to see. But my vision was blackened. I could see, but not very well.

"Wha...what was that!?" I muttered weakly. I couldn't even summon a monster near me. But, that Creeper from earlier must've been corrupted by Hopper.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet face to face, little brother."

I quickly jumped up and whirled around to face yet another person. Only this one was much different from Hopper.

"Who the heck are you!?" I shouted, but realized something. My mind felt...different. I no longer felt the urge to try and destroy those meddlesome brats... I blinked, extremely confused.

"A pity that father didn't tell you. Or maybe he wanted me to tell you. I guess I must, then." There had been a dark mist around him, and it dissipated. The person was slightly taller then me. I gazed at him, watching. A blood red scarf was around his neck, and his hair was a dark purple. He wore a red vest over a black shirt. His lower body had a simple pair of black pants on. But there were two guns strapped to his sides and what looked like a very long katana in a sheath tied to his back. His pupils were a smoldering black, almost like charcoal.

"Who are you?" I repeated, my mind completely dead.

"My name is Duo. The Duo Virus, actually. But you may call me Duo." He replied, mockery in his voice.

"The...Duo Virus...? Where did you come from!? And how can a virus have a body!?" I yelled, my blades forming again.

"Heh. Easy. I was inside of you. I'm guessing you now realize your original purpose? Why you were created in the first place?" Duo asked, smirking as he drew both of his pistols. Energy blades materialized from the bottom of the barrel, pointing downward. _"Great. He has gunblades..."_ I thought darkly. But I had to think about what he said. My original purpose...I had never been able to remember it. So what would make this time any different.

"You...were inside me? How. That's impossible...my systems are too advanced for **any** virus to be able to affect me..." I said, confused.

"Hehheh, foolish little brother. You will never understand the truth, will you? But, that does not matter anymore." Duo replied, his face hardening into a menacing glare, "You die today."

His reply startled me. But then, I realized he kept calling me "little brother". What did he mean by that...? As I thought to myself, all of the sudden a huge amount of Creepers appeared surrounded me. The appearance of so many monsters startled me out of my thoughts.

"Wha..what the!?" I stammered, fear gripping me.

"Don't worry. Compared to what the humans will get, your getting an easy death." Duo said, smiling. But it was a purely evil smile. I crouched low, ready to attack. But my body was sluggish. I wouldn't survive. It was impossible to survive. But, as a strange noise issued from behind me, I swiveled quickly only to see the Scyphozoa right behind me. My eyes widened as it's clear-blue tentacles surrounded me and lifted me up.

"N..no..." I muttered, my blades disappearing again. I struggled as much as I could, but to no avail. More tentacles wrapped themselves around me and started squeezing tightly. If this kept up, my body would shatter. And with the amount of power I had left, I might not survive it. I heard a charging noise behind me and silently stop struggling. _"What was my original purpose? I know I was created to guard Carthage, but that wasn't my primary objective." _I thought, trying to remember. My eyes shot open as I finally remembered it. _"Aelita...I was created to protect her if something happened to our father... No..."_ I groaned and started to struggle again as I felt my "body" cracking apart. White lines of energy started to appear along my body. As a last ditch effort to stop Duo, I threw my whole program at the cracks, trying to escape before my body shattered and destroyed me. I realized my program was too big with the energy I still had. I had to sacrifice the Power of Lyoko in order to survive!? _"Damn it. Father is doing this. He's gone insane. He'll destroy the world!" _I thought fearfully as I released the Power of Lyoko into the Scyphozoa and slipped out of the body as it shattered. I felt it shatter and would've screamed. But I had no voice now. I had no body, no voice, and almost no energy left. My form was now like smoke.

I turned towards Duo and saw two purple balls of energy aimed at me from the guns. I tried to dodge them, but one hit me. I was blown out of Carthage. I had no choice and sped towards a tower, using what little energy I had left to activate it. I used it and retreated to Earth, hoping I would be safe. I realized I was now outside the factory that the Supercomputer, my former home, was built at. But something else scared me. Father now had everything he needed to take over this world. I had to try and warn my former enemies...

But when I arrived at the school, an even worse site was there. Jeremie Belpois was on a stretcher, being lifted into an ambulance.

"_NO!" _I "screamed" and flew into it. Aelita was trying to get in, to go with him, but the kept telling her no. Finally they had to push her out and slam the doors closed. As she landed on the ground a few feet below, I noticed she was crying historically. _"What's going on? What happened? Theres no way they could've done something already." _I "thought", flying after the ambulance. I had to find out what was wrong... The tower deactivated. I was now trapped here...

**Jeremie's Dorm**

**Time: 8:10AM**

**Aelita's POV**

We walked into Jeremie's room when we heard Yumi finally arrive. She was panting and leaning on a wall.

"I'm here guys. What's so important that I had to get here as soon as possible?" She said, walking into the room.

Jeremie sat down and his computer and leaned back, his eyes closed. I sat on his bed, as close to him as possible. Odd positioned himself on a spare chair and while Yumi and Ulrich sat on Jeremie's bed as well. Jeremie was breathing heavily, and was now white as a ghost. I start shaking, fearful. Something told me something bad was about to happen. Something very, very terrible.

"Je-Jeremie?" I said, wondering about what was so important that he made us rush even though it was clear he was in bad shape. He opened his eyes and sat forward in his chair.

"What I found out last was shocking. Because...it changes everything we've known up to this point. It clears up a lot of questions as well..." Jeremie said softly, I was guessing that was the loudest he could go.

"So, out with it. What did you find out!?" Odd asked quickly, anxious. I simply looked at Jeremie.

"Well, it concerns Xana this time. And you, Aelita. And your father. What I found out changes the rules completely." He said, clicking on his desktop, clearing the screensaver. He started opening files when I noticed he was shaking badly.

"Umm, Jeremie, are you alright? You're shaking..." Yumi said, noticing as well.

"I..I'm fine. Like I said, I just need some rest." He replied. That did it. As soon as he was done explaining, he was going to sleep, whether he liked it or not. I'd stay in here if I had to. "Anyway, what I found out about Xana first. Xana...isn't...truly our...enemy." He continued slowly.

My eyes widened and I was sure that the other 3 pairs of eyes in the room did as well.

Wha-what do you mean, Xana's not our enemy!?" Ulrich almost shouted.

"We misunderstood this entire time. We know that Xana was created to destroy Project Carthage. But that wasn't his primary objective. The true reason Franz Hopper created Xana was...to...protect..." He started. But he never finished what he was going to say as his eyes widened as if he was in pain. I was next to him in a heartbeat.

"Jeremie!? Jeremie, whats wrong!?" I asked loudly, grabbing him. He stared at me blankly, clutching his chest. By now, the others we up and near us as well. "Jeremie, answer me!" I shouted, shaking him slightly.

"Whats wrong with him!?" Odd asked, blinked rapidly.

"It must be Xana!" Ulrich said softly. I let go of Jeremie as his eyes closed, but then wished I hadn't as he passed out and slumped out of the chair. Yumi and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Odd, go get Jim. Now!" Yumi said, laying Jeremie gently on the floor. I was crying by this point, terrified at what was wrong with him. Yumi placed her hand to his forehead but snatched it away as soon as her flesh touched his, yelping.

"What the hell!? He's burning up! Ulrich, hurry, go get something wet with cold water. We have to cool him down until Jim gets here!" Yumi said, picking Jeremie up and with my help, we set him on his bed. Ulrich dashed out of the room, having grabbed Jeremie's pillow case.

"Aelita, watch him. I have to call the hospital." She said, ripping her phone out her pocket and dialing a number. I knelt down next to the bed and looked at him.

"Jeremie...Jeremie please...you can't...leave us..." I sobbed softly, clutching his hand with my own. His hand felt like ice. Finally Ulrich returned and had folded the pillow case into a rectangle and set it on Jeremie's forehead.

"What's taking Odd so long!?" Ulrich asked, looking back down the hall. Finally he saw the double doors down the hall leading to the stairs burst open. Odd ran through them with Jim close behind.

"Alright, what's going? What's this about an emergency?" Jim asked, before spotting the unconscious Jeremie. "What happened!?" He asked, looking at me.

"I..I d..d..don't kn..know. We...we were ju...just talking and the..then he s..suddenly grabbed his ch..chest and th..then passed out." I stammered, still crying.

"Alright, lets get him downstairs. I'm guessing Ishiyama already called the hospital?" Jim said, removing the pillowcase and setting it aside.

"Y..yes. They s..said they're on their way." Yumi said, stuttering slightly and repocketing her phone.

"Good. Della-Robbia, go inform Mr. Delmas about this. Stern, go get Yolanda and meet us at the front entrance. Ishiyama, go re-wet that pillowcase and bring it down with us." Jim ordered, carefully picking Jeremie up. He looked at me again, and motioned for me to follow him.

I was also shaking badly. But not because I was cold or getting sick, but because I was truly terrified about what was wrong with him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Belpois will be fine.." Jim said as we went down the stairs. But the tone in his voice said otherwise.

As we waited for the ambulance to arrive, the others returned with the nurse and principle.

They talked about, Jim having set Jeremie on the ground while we waited. I sat next to him, holding his cold hand. The others stood around us, talking. I heard them say my name a few times, but my mind was on Jeremie only.

"Jeremie..." I muttered, staring blankly at him. "Please...don't leave me here alone..." Suddenly my concentration was broken as a loud siren filled my ears. I looked around to see a white van-like vehicle coming towards us.

As it pulled to a stop, the back doors opened and 2 men in white coats hoped out and pulled a stretcher out. Another man got out of the passenger seat and walked toward us. While he started conversing with Mr. Delmas and the nurse, the other two wheeled the stretcher over to us.

"Miss, you need to move. We have to get him on here." One of them said, gently pushing me to the side. I swatted his hand away, but moved all the same. The others stood around me. After they placed him on the stretcher, they wheeled him over to the vehicle and I followed them.

"M..may I come with...?" I asked softly, stepping up on it once the stretcher was in.

"No, you can't. We can't allow you to." One said grabbing the door.

"But...please, just let me come with..." I said, stepping back up. This time the man just said "No!" and roughly shoved me off before slamming the door. I landed on the cement and burst out crying again. Not from pain, but from fear again. "Jeremie..." I moaned. I stood up slowly and turned towards the rest of them. I could already tell my expression must've been pitiful.

Mr. Delmas sighed deeply as he glanced at Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and then me before speaking.

"Very well. You may go. I know trying to stop you won't work, just be careful. Technically we're still responsible." He said, sighing again. He turned away from us to Jim and Yolanda. "Come, we never saw them leave."

"Bu..but sir, are we allowed to do that!?" Jim asked before getting slapped in the back of the head by Yolanda.

"Thats the whole reason for us not seeing them leave, bonehead." She said, heading back inside as well. Jim glanced back at us one last time before following them, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did...did they just say that we could go?" Odd asked, shocked.

"Yeah..." Ulrich said, equally shocked.

"Well what are we waiting here for!?" I shouted angrily. Yumi turned towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Aelita, I know your upset and I know somethings wrong with Jeremie. But you need to try to calm down a little. Getting angry won't help Jeremie..." She said softly. I gritted my teeth and glared at her.

"If it was Ulrich in that ambulance and not Jeremie, would you "calm down"!?" I hissed before turning around and running in the direction of the hospital...

**Outside the hospital**

**8:45AM**

**Xana's POV**

I watched as they pulled the stretcher with young Jeremie on it out of the vehicle. They quickly wheeled him in and I flew in after them. I needed to know what was happening...

"Whats the situation?" One of them asked.

"Young male, 12 years old, no previous serious medical problems."

"He's burning up, we need to cool him down!"

"His temperature is at almost 106. Someone get some ice!"

"_Damn...what the heck happened to him!?"_ I "thought", confused. But, as I went near him, I felt him slipping away. I knew that in order for him to survive, his body needed help. I "sighed", knowing I had so little energy left. But I had to keep him alive. He was the only one who might be able to help me now... I flew into him, but only for a few seconds. Just long enough to leave a small part of myself inside him. It would hopefully help him survive. I needed the boy alive. Satisfied that that was all I could do in this form, I flew out the building to find somewhere to hide for a while. But I noticed Aelita heading towards the hospital.

I was curious on what she would do, so I flew down near her and watched her run into the building. I knew that they wouldn't let her in to see him, so I waited to see what she would do. She had a small fit with the receptionist, but in the end turned around and walked out the building. She looked sad. But at the same time...she looked frightened as well. I wasn't surprised. She plodded over to a nearby tree and say under it, crossing her arms and burying her head in them. I went over to her, wishing I could help her just a little. But as I hovered there, I sensed a malevolent presence nearby. I wasn't sure what it was, and was exhausted as well. Suddenly, as I was 'watching" her, a voice came out of no where...

"What is the matter, my daughter...?" I knew that voice. Hopper! How did he get here!? Aelita jumped before scrambling to her feet and whirling around. It was indeed Franz Hopper, in the flesh. I would've fled, but I want to know what he was about to do. Aelita almost fell again when she saw who had been behind her.

"F..father..." She whispered in shock.

"What is the matter, honey? Why are you so sad?" He said, moving closer to her.

"How...how are you here? We thought...thought you were dead..." Aelita whispered, still in shock.

"I can save him, you know..." Franz whispered back, gazing at his daughter.

"_No...he wouldn't..."_ I "thought". That bastard!

"You...you can? But...but how?" Aelita said, raising her voice to something higher then a whisper.

"It would be simple. It might take some time for him to recover, but would survive...but you must do something in return first." He said, his eyes hardening.

"What do I have to do? Please, I don't want him to die..." Aelita whispered, falling to her knees.

"This world is corrupt. It needs a true leader. Join me and help me take this world over and set humanity on the right track again. Only then will I save the boy." He said darkly. Aelita gasped loudly, her hands flying to her mouth. Her face showed nothing but horror. _"NO! HE'LL SURVIVE ANYWAY! HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT!"_ I mentally screamed at her, knowing it was in vain. Surely she wasn't that lost of hope that she would do that... She wouldn't betray her friends, her allies...

Aelita simply looked down at the ground, her eyes devoid of emotion. She was crying again. I heard a shouting behind us and whirled around. Her friends had finally arrived. She looked back at them as well and turned back to her father.

"You promise? Promise he won't die." She whispered softly, tears landing on the ground. _"NO!" _I screamed again.

"I promise he will live. All you must do is take my hand and join me in conquering this world." Franz said, extending his hand. She reached up reluctantly, and as her hand made contact with his, her outfit changed. She was now in her Lyoko garb.

"Forgive me, Jeremie. Please, forgive me..." She whispered. I flew back to the room Jeremie should've been in. Duo was there, ripping the tubes keeping Jeremie alive. He picked him up and left with him through the window, and I was completely unable to stop him. I watched as a dark cloud started to swirl above the building. A horde of Creepers materialized outside, and once more I flew out to where the others were. They were completely surrounded. They looked at Aelita, they're faces showing nothing but rage and hurt. She had betrayed them. But they didn't know the reason. Even I could understand why she did it. But I wish I could've stopped her somehow. I knew that it wasn't safe for me here any longer, so I sped away from the ghoulish scene, listening to the swears and cusses directed at the downfallen girl. I glanced back on last time, seeing how sad she looked.

I had to find somewhere to hide. There was still hope. I could still gather energy. It would take a long time, but I could create a new body. I could right what was wrong. I was the initial cause, I must be the one to fix this. It would not be easy, but I could do it.

_I had to. _

_For my sister's sake, _

_For Jeremie's sake,_

_For Humanities sake;_

_Failure was not an option._


End file.
